un ranger en equestria
by jorgeivan.olarteburitica
Summary: ivan es un guerrero que lucha contra las fuerzas del malvado Raicer pero por desgracia escapa hacia otra dimension llamada Equestria y para vengarse de una princesa, entonce el tendrá que ir a defender esa dimensión, pero para hacerlo tendra que utilizar sus poderes de ranger para defender el pueblo de ponyville de las amenazas de raicer y de sus secuases. y sus amigas lo ayudaran.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis parceros del fanfiction mi nombre es raperix2017 ahora escribiré fanfics para el deleite de ustedes, me encanta el anime, me gusta la música sobre todo la japonesa, soy fan de los power rangers y en especial los crossovers porque son de lo mejor.

Así le presenta mi primera historia, espero que les guste y comenten también

Pronuncio que power rangers es propiedad de haim saban y toei company

Y mlp de Lauren faust y de Habro estudios y Hub

FANFIC

POWER RANGERS/MLP

UN RANGER EN EQUESTRIA

Prologo

Su nombre era Iván, era un joven atlético que le gustaba ayudar a la gente en sus problemas un día paseaba en el bosque y se cayó, y encontró una base abandonada y encontró a mente una sofisticada computadora inteligente y le explico a Iván que la tierra estaba en peligro entonces se dispuso a ayudarlo en su misión deteniendo a un villano interdimensional RAICER, mente le entrego un artefacto que le ayudaría a proteger la tierra, le entrego el morpfer legendario con el se transformaría en cualquier power ranger antiguo. Desde ahora debes proteger la tierra de las amenazas de raicer y de sus secuaces, claro no te preocupes me encargare de esto.

Planta de energía de Paradise city

Ha ha corran humanos, destruiré esta planta de energía. No tan rápido Drax, que no puede ser Ranger rojo lo siento pero no voy a dejar que absorbas esa energía, como si me fuera dejar- ataquen droxens el ranger peleaba con ellos mientras drax absorbía la energía, laser decía el ranger rojo, ¡auch! Gritaba de dolor drax ya verás entonces pelearon a drax se le acaba su energía, rayos mejor me voy espera drax. Qué extraño que esté planeando raicer ahora.

EN EL CASTILLO OSCURO DE RAICER

Tonto drax porque huiste lo siento señor pero casi no tenía suficiente energía, pero si puede conseguirle energía para su portal mi señor, huahua excelente trabajo drax con eso podre por fin destruir a esa alicornio que me destruyo hace tiempo.

Listo mi portal está completo, mi señor ahora que hacemos, hahaha nexxus, drax preparen todas las tropas, iremos hacerle una visita esa alicornio… será interesante conquistar esa dimensión, listo mi señor pues entonces viajemos a EQUESTRIA.

En la mañana siguiente

Ha qué bueno dormí, que raro esto es extraño al parecer no siento la energía oscura de raicer, que estará pasando le iré a consultar a Mente.

EN LA BASE RANGER

Imaginen una puerta abriéndose

Hola Iván, hola mente, mente no siento la energía oscura de raicer, tienes razón Iván yo también lo siento esto me parece extraño incluso revise en todo el continente de la tierra sin rastro de él, tú crees que se haya rendido, no lo creo raicer no son de los que se dan por vencido tan fácil, pero se me hace raro una cosa y que es mente que el explorador dimensional se volvió loco, el explorador dimensional y que eso; el explorador dimensional sirve para hacer viajes dimensionales quieres decir que son como portales algo así decía mente lo que no me explico por qué se activaría, si nadie ha viajado, espera eso significa por que no sentimos la energía de raicer es porque se fueron de la tierra a otra dimensión.

Rayos y no podemos saber a qué lugar fueron, si mi explorador tiene la información de cualquier dimensión pues entonces revisemos. Tatarata la encontré dice que viajaron a la dimensión de equestria. ¡Equestria! Si así es pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder debo ir a detenerlo, espera Iván este seguro de eso sí, claro que si mente no puedo dejar que raicer esparza su maldad en otra dimensión. Te entiendo Iván entonces activaré el portal. Entonces Iván se alistaba para viajar, listo mente estoy listo ten esto Iván y que eso el dimenco te servirá para comunicarnos entre las dimensiones, genial mente ha y otra cosa ahora puedes acceder a todos los megazords increíble. Entonces Iván buena suerte claro que si mente. EQUESTRIA allá voy

Que aventuras le esperaran a nuestro héroe de traje rojo en equestria no se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo.

Hola mis parceros del fanfiction como me los tratan, aquí trayéndoles el primer capítulo de mi primera historia llamada un ranger en equestria. Espero que les guste y comenten al respecto y espero que me apoyen para realizar mas fanfics. Bueno sin mas comencemos.

Les recuerdo que power rangers es propiedad de Haim saban y toei company

Y mlp de Lauren faust y de Hasbro estudios y the Hub .

UN RANGER EN EQUESTRIA

CAPITULO I

Llegando a Equestria

Era un excelente dia en ponyville nuestras amigas: fluttershy, raibown dash, pinkie pie, rarity, twlight, applejack, estaban disfrutando de un picnic, oye pinkie pie estos pastelillos están delisiosos, pues gracias rarity, decía ella, haaaa pero que aburrida estoy, tranquila dash ya nos divertiremos decía applejack. Como me gustaría que pasara algo emocionante en este preciso momento decía raibown dash.

Entonces se escucho un estruendo en el bosque, que fue eso decía pinkie pie, no lo se parece que alguien se choco. Porque no vamos a ver, si de pronto un animalito este herido decía fluttershy un poco nerviosa, entonces se adentraron al bosque. Ya en el bosque twilight vio ciertos arboles caidos; entonces todas vieron una nave, pero que es eso decía pinkie pie todas conmocionadas nunca habían visto algo como eso- entonces fluttershy a lo lejos vio algo y se fue a ver que era con algo de nervios.

Cuando vio de cerca entonces se dio cuenta de que era, llamo a las demás y fueron a donde estaba fllutershy, se impactaron por lo que vieron estaban viendo un humano, si es un humano decía pinkie pie ella creía que ellos existían, ahora estaba al pie de uno. Esta herido y sin dudarlo se llevaron a ivan a la casa de fluttershy.

CASA DE FLUTTERSHY

Como se encuentra fluttershy, bien ya le cure las heridas- hay que dejarlo descansar esperen está despertando. Ahí mi cabeza, que paso esperen donde estoy, entonces la primera en aparecer fue fluttershy ha hola y tu quien eres e Iván respondió ha hola entonces la pony se escondió que dije, y las demás aparecieron hola – ha hola me podrían decir en donde estoy preguntaba ivan estas en las casa de mi amiga fluttershy en ponyville y en equestria. Ivan se preguntaba mentalmente ¿equestria? Entonces recordando eso quiere decir, genial pude llegar a este lugar.

Perdón nos podrías decir quien eres tu preguntaban todas. Ha lo siento mi nombre es ivan , soy un guerrero, vengo de la dimensión de la tierra. ¿ la tierra? Se decían todas, asi es. Pero que estas haciendo aquí pregunto twilight , bueno la verdad es difícil de explicar, pero les puedo contar un poco verán estoy aquí en una misión, una misión, verán desde mi mundo venia persiguiendo un villano dimensional llamado Raicer, raicer decía rarity, me parece un nombre extraño sin clase. Volviendo al tema el y yo somos enemigos siempre detengo sus malvados planes. Pero recibi una señal de energía malvada en su mundo por eso que estoy aquí. Ha ya veo.

Mientras tanto: en el castillo de la Princesa celestia.

Ella estaba revisando unos pergaminos, en su habitación pero lo que no sabia es que alguien inesperado la visitaría.

Afuera los guardias del castillos hacían guardias cuando fueron atacados lo cual quedaron inconscientes. Hahhaha drax- nexxus quédense aquí ustedes no quiero que nadie nos moleste, mientras raicer subia las escaleras. El cuarto de celestia se empezó a oscurecer- pero que está pasando decía ella y escucho unos pasos. Huahua ha pasado tiempo celestia o debería decir princesa- esto no es posible tu eres Raicer- vaya vaya si me recuerdas princesa, pero tu que estas haciendo en este lugar, oye que ya no te puedo visitar- pero si yo te destruí. Si si han pasado muchas cosas, pero no quiero hablar de eso, vine aquí para tomar el control del castillo y de tu reino celestia. Huahua- no te dejare que lo hagas raicer, ha como si me fueras a ganar princesa. Droxens a ella.

Entonces se escucho un estruendo en ponyville, que fue eso todos los ponis salieron a ver que era y vieron que el castillo estaba en problemas, las mane 6 vieron con detenimiento la situación y fueron de inmediato a ver que sucedía en el castillo. Esperen chicas yo voy con ustedes, no lo siento socio pero no puedes ir, spike quiero que lo cuides ok, entendido chicas yo lo cuido. Vamos andando, entonces se fueron. Rayos no saben esas ponies a lo que se van a encontrar, de seguro es raicer que causo todo ese alboroto, debo detenerlo, antes de que cause más daños.

Las ponies iban llegando al castillo de celestia, chicas miren los guardias reales heridos, vamos debemos ir a ver a la princesa. Mientras tanto rayo mistico decía celestia, bola oscura decía raicer, vaya te has vuelto fuerte celestia pero no lo suficiente, hahhahahah expulsaba todo su poder, es muy fuerte decía celestia. Princesa-twiligth y las demás habían llegado, pero quienes son ustedes, no vamos a dejar que sigas lastimando a la princesa, vaya princesa veo que te vinieron a ayudar, pero de igual forma no te servirán hahaha. Chicas a el ataquen.

YA VOLVEMOS CON UN RANGER EN EQUESTRIA- ( **imaginen unos comerciales aquí en el intermedio xd).**

YA REGRESAMOS CON UN RANGER EN EQUESTRIA

Bueno te traje estos libros para que no te aburrieras, espera que donde estas, hay no twiligt me va a regañar, lo siento pero no esperarme aquí- bueno estoy listo, es hora de transformarse.

 **TRANSFORMACION**

 **MORPHER LEGENDARIO ACTIVADO**

 **DINO THUNDER: Dino trueno, dame el poder ha!**

Genial estoy listo, entonces a la carga, rapto móvil al ataque que divertido hace días no utilizaba mis poderes ranger. Vamos no hay tiempo que perder esas niñas necesitan mi ayuda.

EN EL CASTILLO DE CELESTIA

Huahua esto es increíble, mi poder es insuperable, lo siento se ven cansadas no es asi pequeñas, no nos rendiremos- si claro, toma esto y esto, pinkie pie lanzaba cañones de confeti, pero no le hacia nada, mientras que raibown hacia su rainbox explosión pero tampoco funcionaba. Haha acéptenlo pequeñas hasta aquí llegaron y no se preocupen pronto las enviare junto con su princesa al mas alla.

Ha si eso es lo que crees tú RAICER, hi ha dino laser, fuego. –auch gritaba de dolor raicer. Pero que, no puede ser Ranger rojo, pero eso es imposible, yo te había destruido junto con tu nave, las demás ponies estaban impresionadas de saber quién era pero estaban un poco lejos que mas o menos podían observar lo que sucedía. Raicer con cara de enojado- no voy a dejar que esta vez arruines mis planes, ranger, bueno eso lo veremos. Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2: EL RANGER ROJO

Previamente en POWER RANGERS: Aventuras en equestria.

Hola CELESTIA mucho tiempo de no vernos, que esto no puede tu eres "RAICER" pero eso es imposible, que haces aquí.

Se oye una explosión, vamos chicas eso fue en el castillo vamos démonos prisa, la princesa podría estar en problemas. Esperen no vayan chicas, spike cuida de él... ok no se preocupen. Rayos esa energía debe ser de raicer debo ir inmediatamente a detenerlo, esas niñas no podrán con él, lo siento spike pero debo dejarte. Decía ivan, vamos andando.

Que a donde se ha ido ese chico ahí no twiligth me regañara. Mencionaba spike.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **El nuevo defensor de equestria**

 **EL RANGER ROJO**

Hemos llegado chicas, princesa se encuentra bien, si twilight estoy bien. Hahhaha vaya vaya celestia, celestia vinieron a ayudarte jajá pero no te servirán de ayuda, que aburrido tomen esto RESPLANDOR OSCURO- decía raicer mandando el ataque a ellas, entonces las ponies reaccionaron y utilizaron un escudo para protegerse, bueno saben defenderse, pero para la próxima no tendrán suerte, que está pasando, hahha acabare con ustedes con este ataque, FUEGO INMORTAL, hahha.

No lo creo ESCUDO DEL TRIUNFO ¡QUE! Las abre acabado decía raicer. Yo no estaría riéndome raicer, que no puede ser esa voz, las ponies y la princesa abriendo los ojos después esa cortina de humo y asombrados pero quien es el decían todas.

No esto es imposible tu aquí RED RANGER, así es raicer me extrañabas, maldición, drax creí que lo habías dejado en la dimensión oscura- lo siento amo no sé qué paso nadie puede salir de ahí, ha rayos bueno no importa, con tal tendré otra oportunidad para acabarte.

No dejare que conquistes este mundo raicer, así te detendré, si claro ranger no me asustas, droxens atáquenlo, el ranger peleando, (Mientras suenan efectos de peleas) trueno laser- los droxens cayendo como siempre son fáciles de derrotar.

Mientras tanto, las demás viendo al guerrero rojo, de donde vino se preguntaban ellas, quien era el, la princesas también sorprendida y sentía curiosidad quien era el, pero a la vez estaba recordando algo, princesa está bien. Si estoy bien, gracias niñas, rainbow dash sorprendida de los movimientos del ranger solo ellas observaban.

Continuando con la pelea, bueno esos droxens no eran tan fuertes, bueno eso me sirvió de calentamiento, maldito ranger- en guardia decía drax, hahhha esta vez me encargare de ti, pues entonces a pelear, tirano-espada, espada oscura decía drax, choque de golpes chispas de las espadas, el ranger lanzaba patadas, toma esto, auch eso dolió maldito ya verás- tormenta de perdición, uuui fallaste toma te la devuelvo activando dino escudo, qué- decía DRAX noooo suena una explosión. Genial eso estuvo fantástico, drax levantándose- maldito, tuviste suficiente drax decía ivan, hahha esto apenas comienza ranger.

Raicer enojado, ya vasta drax, fue suficiente pero mi señor Raicer, retírense. Nexxus retirada ¿Qué pero por que amo?, solo vámonos, retírense, las tropas se retiraban, tal vez ganaste esta vez ranger con tus amigas ponies pero yo conquistare este mundo hahhaha. Mientras se desvanecían, por ahora decía el ranger.

EN UN MOMENTO REGRESAMOS CON UN RANGER EN EQUESTRIA,

Las ponies se muestran al lado el red ranger,

Volvemos con UN RANGER EN EQUESTRIA te derrotare raicer

unos minutos después

Los ponies fueron a ver a su héroe quien los había salvado, todos gritaban, luego las mane 6 en el frente y la princesa celestia.

Muchas gracias por haber salvado mi reino de ese tirano, pero quien eres preguntaban las ponies.

Si por que nos dices quien eres, decía pinkie pie toda emocionada- bueno les mostrare quien soy, desactivar poder, que IVAN tú eras ese guerreo rojo decía rarity, perdón pero no quería decirles sobre mis poderes rangers pero la situación lo ameritaba revelarlo, oye disculpa que es un ranger se preguntaba pinkie pie igual las demás se preguntaban lo mismo. Bueno se los diré pero en un lugar más tranquilo.

EN LA BIBLIOTECA

Bueno los power rangers son guerreros que luchan para proteger a la tierra, de alguna fuerza oscura que trate de amenazar al mundo, y como ven en mi muñeca este es mi morpher con el me transformo en ranger, wow increíble decían todas con asombro.

Bueno ya hablaremos los demás detalles ivan, pero ahora debemos atender a la princesa celestia, su majestad se encuentra bien ha estado muy pensativa ha lo siento twilight, pero recordé algo, algo princesa; si verán yo era joven, un mounstro extraño apareció de repente e intento atacarme, pero luego una sombra roja apareció y peleo contra él y lo destruyo, y luego me dijo que ya estaba a salvo y desapareció, desde ese día no lo volví a ver.

Jeje je bueno princesa si me lo permite explicarle ese era yo ese día estaba siguiendo un mounstro por que se había llevado a una de mis hermanas por lo cual utilizo un portal dimensional, para escapar, pero lo logre encontrar en su mundo y ahí puede rescatar a mi hermanita y destruirlo a la vez. Ya veo, oye ivan tú crees que raicer vuelva atacar a ponyville, él nunca se rendirá de obtener lo que quiere chicas, por eso debo estar ahí, por lo cual esta es mi nueva misión proteger a equestria de las amenazas de raicer.

Bueno fue interesante la plática pero debo irme, espera ivan, decía todas donde te piensas hospedar mientras estas acá, no lo sé supongo que con toda la prisas que tenia se me olvido mi habitación portátil, pero bueno creo que buscare un hospedaje para pasar la noche, porque la pregunta , no es que fluttershy tiene una habitación disponible, si quieres puedes instalarte allí, decía rainbow dash, no se preocupen chicas además no quiero incomodarla, no es ninguna molestia ivan, decía fluttershy, me gustar ayudar y tu siendo un protector no podría negarme, pues gracias, está bien acepto tu ayuda, bueno es hora de irme a dormir debo descansar, así princesa muchas gracias ivan por el día de hoy, ha no hay de que princesa, y celestia se dirigió a su castillo; bueno nosotros también nos vamos que descanses fluttershy, y tu también ivan ustedes lo mismo amigas.

Fin

En el próximo power rangers

(Inserten imágenes de las escenas que se les vengan)

Voz de ivan: uyy harán un festival de la manzana en ponyville, me deleitare comiendo tarta de manzana, o rayos raicer ha creado un mounstro para destruir los arboles de manzana debo detenerlo y así no dañara el festival.

Voz de raicer: hahha arruinare el festival de la manzana, será muy colorido.

Voz de ivan: el próximo capítulo de un ranger en equestria será: un festival en apuros.

Ending

(Insertar ending de PR megaforce o el de MLP)

 **Genial me ha quedado este capítulo, ya vamos poco apoco**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque si lo disfrute escribiéndolo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o preguntas, me lo dejan en los review.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**.


End file.
